Alan Posener
Alan Posener (* 8. Oktober 1949 in London) ist ein britisch-deutscher Journalist. Er ist der Sohn des Architekturhistorikers Julius Posener. Leben Väterlicherseits aus einer liberalen deutsch-jüdischen, mütterlicherseits aus einer englisch-schottischen Familie stammend, wuchs er in England, Malaysia und Deutschland auf. Posener studierte Germanistik und Anglistik an der FU Berlin und der Ruhr-Universität Bochum. Dabei war er als Kader des Kommunistischen Studentenverbands und der maoistischen KPD-AO aktiv. Nach dem Staatsexamen arbeitete Posener als Studienrat am Berliner Kant-Gymnasium und an der Martin-Buber-Gesamtschule in Berlin-Spandau. Er verließ den Schuldienst, wie er sagt, aus „Langeweile“. 1987 schrieb er die Rowohlt-Monographie John Lennon. Es folgten Monographien über John F. Kennedy, Elvis Presley, William Shakespeare, Franklin D. Roosevelt und zuletzt Maria, die Mutter Jesu. Außerdem schrieb Posener eine „Duographie“ Stalin-Roosevelt (EVA) und eine „Paare“-Biographie über John F. und Jacqueline Kennedy (Rowohlt Berlin). Über mehrere Jahre war Posener Schulbuchautor für den Ernst Klett Verlag. Von 1999 bis 2004 war er Mitarbeiter der Welt, zunächst als Autor, dann als Redakteur. Von 2004 bis 2008 war er Kommentarchef der Welt am Sonntag. Für diese Zeitung arbeitet er inzwischen als Korrespondent für Politik und Gesellschaft. Als die Berliner Kochstraße im Jahr 2005 in Rudi-Dutschke-Straße umbenannt werden sollte, nahm er dagegen mit Entschiedenheit Stellung. Rudi Dutschke habe nichts von „Kapitalismus und Konsum, Liberalismus und Parlamentarismus“ gehalten, es sei kein Zufall, dass sein Mitstreiter Horst Mahler – damals Mitglied derselben KPD wie Posener – „bei der NPD gelandet sei“.Ach, Rudi…Dutschke und die politische Sentimentalität Deutschlandradio 13. Januar 2005 Im Mai 2007 warf Posener in seinem Weblog auf Welt Online dem Bild-Chefredakteur Kai Diekmann „Scheinheiligkeit“ vor und schrieb, dass die Bild-Zeitung die „niedrigsten Instinkte bediene“. Nach der Kollegenschelte im Axel Springer-Verlag, der sowohl Bild als auch Die Welt herausgibt, wurde der Eintrag in Poseners Blog binnen weniger Stunden aus dem Internet-Angebot des Verlags entfernt. Durch die Berichterstattung über den Vorgang in Bildblog und anderen Online-Medien wurde das Thema publik.Andreas Ross: „WamS“-Kommentarchef attackiert „Bild“-Chefredakteur Spiegel Online vom 9. Mai 2007 Zu einer Kontroverse zwischen Posener und dem FAZ-Redakteur Lorenz Jäger kam es, nachdem Jäger in einem Zeitungsbeitrag Posener scharf angegriffen hatte.Verschwörungstheoretiker! Antisemiten! Debatte von Alan Posener und Lorenz Jäger In: IP Ausgabe Mai 2008 Posener war ständiger Autor des Weblogs Die Achse des Guten, bis ihm im Mai 2009 von Dirk Maxeiner, Henryk M. Broder und Michael Miersch die Zusammenarbeit aufgekündigt wurde.der Freitag: Einige sind guter als andere, 17. Juli 2009 Seit November 2009 gehört er zum Autorenteam von starke-meinungen.de, http://starke-meinungen.de/blog/category/alan-posener/ einer von Margaret Heckel und Michel Friedman betriebenen Plattform. In seinem 2009 erschienenen Buch mit dem Titel Benedikts Kreuzzug hält er Papst Benedikt XVI. einen „Kreuzzug gegen die Aufklärung“ vor.Heise: Ich greife den Papst an, weil er die Aufklärung angreift 12. November 2009 Unter dem Titel Der gefährliche Papst erschien dieses Buch 2011 in einer erweiterten und aktualisierten Taschenbuchausgabe. Posener kritisiert nicht nur das Pontifikat von Benedikt XVI., sondern ist generell der Auffassung: „Religion ist schlecht für den Menschen“.Vgl. http://www.disput-berlin.de/archiv.html 2009/10 führte Posener ein wöchentliches Streitgespräch mit dem Chefredakteur des Online-Magazins The European, Alexander Görlach, zu religiösen und ethischen Fragen.The European: Das Grabtuch des Herrn hat schon immer die Gemüter erhitzt, 3. April 2010 Schriften Biographien siehe oben. * Imperium der Zukunft. Warum Europa Weltmacht werden muss (Bonn 2007). * Benedikts Kreuzzug. Der Angriff des Vatikans auf die moderne Gesellschaft (Berlin 2009). * Der gefährliche Papst. Eine Streitschrift gegen Benedikt XVI. Ullstein, Berlin 2011, ISBN 978-3-548-37369-0. * John F. Kennedy. Hamburg 2013, ISBN 978-3-498-05313-0. Schullektüren: * Late Again! * School Uniform – No Thanks! * The Beatles Story * The Shop * Oh! Carol and Other Steve Stories * The Story Bag * Foul! * Monster (Ernst Klett Verlag) * The Double Life of a Very Black Cat * Elvis – the Boy Who Rocked the World * Olli aus Ossiland * Märchenland (Egmont Verlag, Kopenhagen) Weblinks * * Übersicht seines Schaffens * Video: Der gefährliche Papst: Die Rolle des Vatikans in einer modernen Welt Vortrag von Alan Posener im Rahmen der Fachtagung "Was Sie schon immer über den Vatikan wissen sollten" an der TU Berlin im September 2011 * Bernhard Müller: Interview mit Posener über sein Marienbuch im PUR-Magazin 12/2000 * Interview zur Zukunft Europas, im Eurasischen Magazin vom 30. September 2007 * Poseners Text „Wir sind Papst“ (komplett) * „Der große Selbstbetrug“ von Kai Diekmann Bildblog * Alan Posener zum Streit mit der Achse des Guten – Blog-Post vom 18. Juli 2009 * Alan Poseners Kolumne bei HIRAM7 REVIEW * Alan Poseners Blog bei starke-meinungen.de Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Biografie Kategorie:Sachliteratur Kategorie:Literatur (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Literatur (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Lehrer Kategorie:Person (Berlin) Kategorie:Axel Springer SE Kategorie:KPD/AO-Mitglied Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Brite Kategorie:Geboren 1949 Kategorie:Mann